


Mr. Monster & Mr. Sunshine

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Romantico, Slice of Life
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22396363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "Había olores. Había ruidos. Había gente. Había animales. Había flores. Había ira. Pero no había color."..Uchiha Sasuke perdió la capacidad para percibir el color. Todo lo que le quedaba era una imperfecta vista que le mostraba el mundo en blanco, negro y una gama de grises.Esto no sería la gran cosa si no fuera porque toda su vida la dedico a la pintura.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. 01. Incoloro & 02. Colorido

Habría que preguntarse porque los humanos tienen la necesidad de encontrar algo que los apasione, que los motive a seguir adelante, que los haga sentir que viven y no sólo existen. Por qué ellos no pueden vivir por puro instinto, así como los animales, por qué son capaces de quitarse la vida, por qué se preguntan cuál es la razón para estar aquí en este momento, en este instante, respirando, por qué andan buscando su lugar en la sociedad.

**Capítulo I**

.

**_01\. Incoloro_ **

De pronto respira hondo. Se talla los ojos y mira a su alrededor. Todo parece estar pintado de blanco sucio, escalas de grises y negro. La escena le resulta verdaderamente repugnante por lo que hace una mueca y soba su estómago durante unos segundos. Cierra los ojos, intentando rememorar los colores pero nada viene a su mente. Sus dedos presionan sus parpados, buscando aquellos destellos coloridos que usualmente provoca la acción.

Nada aún.

No hay color.

Abre los ojos, toma la silla que está cerca de él y la lanza contra el suelo con toda su fuerza.

Hay algo.

Hay ira. Pero no hay color todavía.

Ruidos. Pájaros cantando, autos transitando cerca de ahí, vecinos cuchicheando, el aire golpeando contra las ventanas y la silla cayendo para luego romperse.

Hay ruido.

Pero el color no llega, parece que ha tomado la ruta incorrecta y por eso su retraso.

Sabor amargo en su boca. ¿Será porque el enojo lo está embargando? ¿O es que acaso se ha mordido la lengua y no se dio cuenta?

Hay sabores.

¿Y el color? ¿Lo ha abandonado? ¿Es acaso que el color no lo considera digno?

Exasperado pasa sus manos por su cabello para peinarlo. La puerta se abre; es su madre la que está entrando y la que lo contempla con lastima. Lo único que Sasuke puede hacer es rechistar y desviar la mirada, esa que ya no parece ver nada más que un mundo en blanco sucio, gamas de grises y negro.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta Mikoto con un tono cariñoso.

—Esa es una pregunta muy cruel —responde Sasuke. Su semblante ha sido cincelado por la tristeza en los últimos días.

Mikoto baja el rostro, contempla la silla rota y suspira suavemente. No sabe qué decirle a Sasuke para consolarlo, por primera vez en años siente que está fallando en su papel de madre.

—He contratado a alguien —dice Mikoto, rompiendo con la atmósfera silenciosa—, para que te haga compañía y te ayude a salir del letargo al que te has sumido.

—No necesito que hagas tal cosa. Ni de una persona.

—Lo haces, hace días que no sales de esta casa, ¡has dejado de ir al trabajo! ¡De visitar a la familia! ¿Cómo es que puedes decir que no necesitas tal cosa cuando pareces tan solo cada vez que te visito? No entiendo lo dura que es tu perdida. Nunca lo entenderé, no está dentro de mis posibilidades, Sasuke, pero si puedo hacer que te encuentres con alguien que sí puede imaginar lo triste que es, entonces lo haré. —Mikoto respira trabajosamente. Hace años que no alza la voz, sus hijos siempre fueron unos muchachos verdaderamente ejemplares. A menudo los vecinos le dicen cuanto la envidian por ello.

—Inútil —murmura Sasuke—, tu esfuerzo es inútil, pero si crees que puedes hacer una diferencia, no te detendré.

Mikoto se queda en silencio. Cierra las manos, formando puños, sus nudillos se tornan blancos por la fuerza empleada y sus uñas se entierran en las palmas de sus manos. Duele. Pero le duele más ver a su hijo destrozado.

**_02\. Colorido_ **

De repente exhala profundo. El sol brilla con tanta fuerza que lastima, su cuerpo se siente caliente y la ropa comienza a parecerle una pegajosa molestia, el deseo de zambullirse en una piscina lo embarga.

"Ojalá que por la tarde llueva", piensa mientras baja la cabeza para evitar que la luz le dé de lleno.

Naruto ha escuchado días atrás de la amiga de su madre la historia de un pintor que ha perdido su capacidad para percibir el color. No puede evitar pensar que es algo horrible, si a él le ocurriera, ¿qué haría? Tal vez pensaría en la muerte como una alternativa pues es incapaz de imaginarse un mundo en blanco y negro, su idea podría sonarle radical a cualquiera pero...

Deja de lado aquello en cuando nota que ya ha llegado a su destino. Está enfrente de la casa de Uchiha Sasuke, el pintor que por años impacto al mundo del arte con sus coloridas obras. El pintor que ahora causa lástima por su situación. Toca el timbre de la casa dos veces y espera. Nadie responde. Toca de nuevo y vuelve a esperar. Siguen sin responder. Mikoto Uchiha le advirtió que esto podría pasar así que le dio una copia de la llave de la casa.

Con cierta inseguridad, Naruto inserta la llave en la cerradura y abre, mira a todos lados, buscando señas de vida.

—¿Hola? —Pregunta al aire—. ¡Hola! —dice más alto, mientras camina para adentrarse en aquel lugar.

—¿Quién eres? —alguien responde con otra pregunta.

Naruto se detiene al instante. Enfrente de él está un hombre de cabellos negros, piel pálida y estatura promedio, sus ojos oscuros expresan confusión e irritabilidad. El rubio asume que tal persona es Sasuke Uchiha. Medita que el tipo le está dedicando la mirada que le daría un animal herido a un invitado no deseado en su madriguera.

—Uzumaki Naruto, Mikoto-san me contrato —se presenta, inclina levemente la cabeza—. O mejor dicho, yo vine por mi propia cuenta.

Sasuke no puede evitar hacer una mueca.

—No te necesito, vete.

Naruto frunce el ceño, pensativo.

—Mi madre dice que la gente iracunda dice cosas sin sentido, ¿está usted enojado?

Uchiha respira hondo, nunca ha maldecido a su madre pero por primera vez en su vida tiene ganas de hacerlo.

—Vete, ¿qué no entiendes con palabras?

—Soy algo denso, me han dicho que entiendo mejor los mensajes mediante golpes... o pinturas. Soy Uzumaki Naruto, estudiante de artes de la universidad de Konoha. —El rubio repite la reverencia, esta vez inclina su cuerpo y no sólo la cabeza.

Sasuke se siente contrariado. Algo en su interior se remueve y le grita que tal vez el chico será capaz de entender su perdida. Se queda mirando a Naruto pues los rayos de sol que se han colado por la ventana están iluminando su figura de una forma que le cuesta describir. Después de unos instantes llega a una conclusión: "es como ver una explosión nuclear". Se queda callado, por primera vez, desde que sufrió el accidente que le arrebato lo más preciado que tenía la vida no le parece tan insoportable.

Y no sabe a qué se debe.

A lo mejor es porque la explosión que acaba de presenciar le ha destrozado y ahora tiene un nuevo objetivo: reconstruirse y buscar otra cosa que le dé sentido a su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el año de 1995, Oliver Sacks, un reconocido neurólogo y escritor británico pública el libro de divulgación científica An Anthropologist on Mars, donde se recopilan siete relatos de personas con enfermedades neurológicas, uno de ellos aborda la teoría del color y la historia de un pintor de 65 años, si mal no recuerdo, con acromaptosia cerebral. La acromaptosia cerebral se define como "pérdida de la visión de los colores como resultado del daño de la corteza visual extraestríada".
> 
> Hace un tiempo leí el libro y pensé en lo interesante que sería escribir sobre esto.


	2. 03. Flores, 04. Comida, 05. Mr. Monster & 06. Mr. Sunshine

¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿A dónde vas? ¿Por qué vivir si vas a morir? Las preguntas son tantas pero nunca te das el tiempo para responderlas.

**Capítulo** **II**

.

**_03\. Flores_ **

Naruto ha vuelto. Desde aquella vez que el rubio fue el causante de una explosión nuclear, Sasuke se siente incapaz de correrlo así como lo ha hecho con cada amigo o persona de su familia que hizo el intento de verlo. Naruto trae con él rosas blancas, lirios y margaritas.

—He escuchado que te incomodaba ver las flores porque ahora no puedes contemplar sus colores igual que antes. Así que traje unas que desde el principio has visto de un tono blanco —dice Naruto mientras le extiende el ramo.

Sasuke abre los ojos ligeramente. Está sorprendido de que el rubio sea del tipo detallista.

—Gracias —murmura Sasuke. Comienza a pensar en el hecho de que necesita un jarrón.

—¡De nada!

**_04\. Comida_ **

Le repugna. Los tomates se ven negros, las zanahorias y el pescado son grises. Nunca considero la posibilidad de que su alimento preferido le fuera a desagradar.

—¿Por qué no intentas con alimentos blancos y negros en lo que tu aversión por lo gris se pasa? Arroz... leche, ese tipo de cosas —le aconseja Naruto al verlo fruncir el ceño y hacer muecas mientras intenta comer.

—Tiene sentido, pensé que eras sólo un idiota pero por lo que veo te subestime —dice Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Bastardo, yo soy realmente increíble!

—Sí... en estos días te he visto provocar desastres irreversibles.

Naruto contrae sus cejas y sus labios forman una mueca, su rostro es la viva imagen de la confusión pues no entiende a qué se refiere Sasuke.

—¿Perdón? —pregunta el rubio.

—Que eres increíble. —Sasuke está mirando a ningún punto en específico. Parece absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Cuando lo dices de esa manera siento que me insultas —dice Naruto desganado pero con expresión que no denota disgusto sino diversión.

**_05\. Mr. Monster_ **

En el pasado escuchó muchas veces el adjetivo de _perfecto_ cuando lo describían.

Sasuke medita. ¿Cómo lo describiría la gente hoy en día? ¿Defectuoso? ¿Amargado? ¿Irascible? ¿Indeseable? ¿Inútil? ¿ _Monstruo_?

—¿Qué se supone que es eso? —pregunta Naruto mientras señala la pintura en la que ha estado trabajando desde hace unas horas.

El Uchiha se sobresalta. No sabe cuando fue que el rubio llegó y se puso detrás de él.

—Un autorretrato.

Naruto entrecierra los ojos.

—Eso no parece un retrato de ti. Me recuerda más a los monstruos que imaginaba cuando era niño, ya sabes, con el cabello en picos, ojos negros y profundos y ropa negra.

Sasuke siente que las esquinas de su boca se elevan. Mira su trabajo. Cree que aún puede pintar, que no ha olvidado los colores, esos que se aprendió de memoria porque disfrutaba del placer que le causaba poder nombrar correctamente los tonos que componían sus pinturas preferidas pero ahí está Naruto, diciéndole que no entiende lo que ha pintando. Probablemente es a causa de que ahora perciben el mundo de manera diferente.

De nuevo hay ruido, _es la voz de Naruto_. Hay olores, _es el suave perfume de Naruto_. Hay flores, _esas que Naruto trajo_. Pero sigue sin haber color.

La perdida está ahí, riéndose de él, burlándose, y recriminándole al mismo tiempo por no haber apreciado lo que tuvo en algún momento.

No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Cuán verdadero y cuán amargo. Cuán cliché.

—¿Soy un monstruo? —pregunta Sasuke.

—En tu autorretrato sí. Pero debo de decir que es el monstruo más bonito que he visto. Yo era y sigo siendo de imaginación hermosa —dice Naruto.

—Idiota.

—Cállate, _Mr. Monster_. Tú pediste mi opinión.

Sasuke bufa. No recuerda que alguna vez alguien haya usado las palabras monstruo y bonito para describirlo. Alza la mirada para contemplar a Naruto. Le parece que los ojos del otro podrían provocar la perdición de cualquiera por su intensidad para mirar. Ni siquiera los tsunamis le parecieron alguna vez tan devastadores.

"Así que hoy mi corazón fue arrastrado por las salvajes olas que causa su mirada y no destruido por una explosión", piensa Sasuke, "no sé qué es peor".

—¿De qué color dices que son tus ojos?

—Azules —dice Naruto, aún está viendo con interés el cuadro.

—Del mismo color que el impredecible mar.

_**06\. Mr. Sunshine** _

La gente le ha dicho que parece no saber lo que es la tristeza. Pero Naruto la conoce bien y porque la conoce bien sabe que una vez que te sumerges en ella eres casi incapaz de librarte de sus suaves y frías manos, así que la evita como la peste y se dedica a iluminar los días de otros.

Mira a Sasuke, el hombre últimamente tiene un semblante más tranquilo, ya no parece tan frustrado.

Mikoto le ha comentado que el neurólogo que atiende a Sasuke asume que éste pronto comenzara a olvidar que alguna vez el mundo tuvo más colores que los que ahora es capaz de percibir. Al parecer su cerebro lo hará para que sobreviva sin tantos problemas. Se adaptara.

Entonces Naruto piensa que las personas deberían de hacer eso siempre que algo las lastime: olvidar y adaptarse. Seguir adelante. No dejarse vencer por las adversidades. Pero el hecho de dejar atrás todo es triste...

—¿Qué piensas, Naruto?

—Hay que cambiar las flores, comienzan a marchitarse.

Sasuke busca con la mirada en el jarrón, cuando da con él nota que Naruto tienen razón, las flores tendrán que cambiarse pronto.

Regresa su atención al chico y lo contempla fijamente por varios minutos.

—Tu cabello se ve gris, a veces blanco.

—Es rubio —dice Naruto, luego suelta unas risitas.

—¿Sí?

—Amarillo, así como el color que usan los niños para colorear el sol.

—¿Debería de llamarte _Mr. Sunshine_?

—¿Es una venganza por la forma en la que te llame aquella vez en la que pintaste tu autorretrato? —pregunta Naruto con una ceja alzada.

Sasuke sólo sonríe como respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Moster: Señor Monstruo.  
> Mr. Sunshine: Señor Sol.


	3. 07. Inicio, 08. Música & 09. Gatos

Había días en los que se preguntaban si realmente necesitaban entender la vida, si no era suficiente el sólo tener muchas ganas de vivirla.

**Capítulo III**

.

_**07\. Inicio** _

—Fue un día común. Recuerdo que conducía como siempre en dirección a mi despacho. Estaba escuchando música, creo que era Frank Sinatra con _New York, New York_. De repente hubo luz, hubo gritos, ruidos que amenazaron con romperme los tímpanos y un dolor constante en mi cabeza. No podía orientarme. Me desmayé, lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba en el hospital y que mi madre estaba a mi lado, mirándome con los ojos rojos, angustiados, y sosteniendo mi mano derecha entre las suyas, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento yo fuera a desaparecer —relata Sasuke—. ¿Sabes que fue lo más increíble de todo? Que cuando desperté me dijeron que había tenido una conmoción cerebral por un accidente de auto, uno que ni siquiera recordaba. Eso no fue lo que me asusto, sino el hecho de que mientras me explicaban los hechos me di cuenta de que todo lo veía como si estuviera siendo espectador de una película en blanco y negro.

Naruto está en silencio. Es anormal verlo en ese estado pero se encuentra demasiado absorto en la historia de Sasuke que hablar le parece impensable.

—Me dijeron que estaría bien después de unos días, que mi visión se recuperaría pero que por si acaso me harían unos estudios en unas semanas. Sin embargo, los primeros signos de que algo iba muy mal conmigo y que el diagnostico podría estar erróneo, fue el hecho de que los letreros ya no parecían estar escritos en japonés sino en griego. Cuando se lo dije al médico me miró de tal forma que supuse que creía que me estaba volviendo loco... no lo culpé porque yo mismo considere la opción. Después me costaba trabajo distinguir si el semáforo estaba en verde o en rojo. La luz se hizo más difícil de percibir y salir de casa me comenzó a parecer una abominación —dice el Uchiha mientras mira sus manos—. Mi vida como la conocía se complicaba y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Mi madre incluso pasaba horas aquí acomodando los muebles y la comida para que no tuviera problemas al moverme o confundirme con los recipientes de cátsup y mostaza.

El rubio no halla las palabras correctas, no sabe qué decirle a Sasuke para reconfortarlo. Así que sólo sigue en silencio, mirando fijamente al otro, como diciéndole "aquí sigo, dime todo lo que quieras que no me iré, que no te voy a abandonar como lo hizo el color".

—La gente intentaba ayudarme dándome palabras de aliento. Desde amigos hasta familia. Me dijeron muchas veces que entendían por lo que pasaba, que era doloroso, pero que debía de seguir adelante y yo sólo quería gritarles que eran unos mentirosos, unos idiotas, que ellos no entendían lo que significaba perder lo que le daba sentido a tu existencia. Para mí, la idea de no volver a ver a todo color fue como la muerte en vida.

—La primera vez que hice mi camino aquí reflexione sobre el hecho de perder la capacidad de percibir el color. Pensé que si yo estuviera en tu lugar consideraría _el deceso_ como una opción más agradable —comenta Naruto de la nada—. Pero ahora que lo medito mejor... es algo tonto. Los humanos siempre somos fatalistas cuando nos dan malas noticias, seguimos pensando una y otra vez en por qué nosotros, por qué no otro, que hemos vivido tan decentemente como podemos y que es una injusticia. Nos olvidamos de que hay más de una razón para seguir adelante, no sólo por nosotros sino por todos los que nos aman.

—Nos gusta el drama, ¿por qué crees que Shakespeare fue y es tan popular? —dice Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado.

—Nos gusta la tragedia.

—Y las cosas simples.

—Como la música, la comida y la pintura —concluye Naruto.

—Repito, puedes ser ingenioso cuando te lo propones —comenta Sasuke.

—¿Siempre tienes que arruinar la atmósfera sacando a flote tu lado maldito?

—Si no lo hiciera, no sería yo.

Naruto ríe.

—Bastardo.

**_08\. Música_ **

Naruto ha traído más flores. Y también un disco de Frank Sinatra. Sin pedirle permiso al Uchiha lo pone en cuanto están instalados en la sala de la casa, el otro no dice nada porque comienza a acostumbrarse a la intromisión constante del chico en su hogar.

Sasuke cierra los ojos una vez que se sienta en uno de los sofás. Los sonidos le parecen mucho más vividos que antes, que cuando estaba _completo_. _My way_ resuena en la habitación y él sólo puede sonreír. Abre los ojos cuando siente que Naruto tiene sus manos entre las suyas, lo está jalando para que se levante.

—¡Vamos a bailar! —dice el rubio emocionado.

—No sé bailar —responde Sasuke con una mueca.

—¡Entonces vamos a dar vueltas!

El azabache frunce el ceño mientras intenta evitar que se le levante de su cómodo asiento pero Naruto tiene más fuerza de la que aparenta así que termina obligándolo a que se paré.

—¿Por qué tengo qué...? —Sasuke ni siquiera puede terminar su pregunta. Naruto ha comenzado a dar vueltas y él lo sigue por pura inercia.

—¡¿A qué es divertido, Sasuke?!

El Uchiha suspira e intenta prestar atención de nuevo a la canción, pero no puede porque Naruto ha comenzado a reír y eso le parece mucho más interesante de escuchar. Realmente ahora es más perceptivo a los sonidos y descubre, sin disgusto, que unos le gustan más que otros.

**_09\. Gatos_ **

Naruto ha traído de nuevo flores y otro disco de música. Pero eso no es todo, viene acompañado de sus dos gatos.

—Este se llama Yin y este se llama Yang —los presenta mientras los saca de la jaula de transporte.

—Adivinaré las razones por las cuales los nombraste así. Yin porque es un gato negro y Yang porque es un gato blanco —dice Sasuke.

—¿No has pensado que podrías ser el próximo Sherlock Holmes? —pregunta Naruto, arrastrado un tono sarcástico.

—Muchas veces —responde Sasuke con el mismo tono. Contempla a los gatos con un deje de fascinación puesto que no tiene dificultades para discernir sus colores.

—Pensé en traerlos porque no iban a incomodarte. Sus nombres dan idea de la coloración de su pelo, además, ¿no te parece que el negro tiene cara de enojado? Me recuerda a ti, hasta podría cambiarle el nombre a _Sasuke Yin_.

—Entonces yo le pondré al blanco _Naruto Yang_ , sólo para seguirte la corriente.

—Tan poco creativo, ¿eh? Esperaría algo mejor del aclamado Uchiha Sasuke.

El aludido ríe por lo bajo.

Naruto abre los ojos, sorprendido ante tal gesto, tiene la impresión de que la risa de Sasuke es del tipo que aparece cada mil años, algo así como los cometas y que debería de considerarse afortunado.

—Creo que pediré un deseo...

Sasuke deja de reír y mira a Naruto con una ceja alzada, no entiende las palabras del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En una carta que recibe el doctor Oliver Sacks de Jonathan I., el pintor de 65 años relata:
> 
> "(...)
> 
> El 2 de enero de este año iba conduciendo mi coche y choqué con un pequeño camión en el lado del copiloto de mi vehículo.
> 
> En la sala de urgencias del hospital me dijeron que sufría una conmoción cerebral. Mientras me reconocían la vista descubrí que era incapaz de distinguir las letras o los colores. Mi visión era tal que me parecía estar contemplando un televisor en blanco y negro.
> 
> Al cabo de los días fui capaz de distinguir las letras, pero estoy completamente ciego al color."
> 
> Por otro lado, Oliver Sacks narra:
> 
> "En la mesa (Jonathan I.) también tenía que adoptar prácticas y posiciones fijas y rituales, ya que de otro modo podía confundir la mostaza con la mayonesa, o el ketchup con la mermelada."


	4. 10. Ausencia, 11. Retorno, 12. Resignación & 13. Resolución

Había días en los que la vida les parecía tan dura, que ella los aplastaba, que no les daba tregua pero aún así el pensamiento de que tenían que celebrarla no los dejaba. La vida es dura, pensaban. La vida fue hecha para festejarse, meditaban.

 **Capítulo** **IV**

.

**_10\. Ausencia_ **

Naruto no estaba.

Ni estuvo.

Sasuke tuerce la boca mientras mira el reloj. Han pasado diez días de la última vez que el escandaloso rubio irrumpió en su casa así que se siente un tanto solitario. Sin embargo, no es como si lo fuera a ir divulgando. Ya ha llamado a Mikoto y esta le ha informado que Naruto está ocupado con la universidad, que ha entrado en esa época donde los estudiantes se encierran en sus cuartos para estudiar lo más que pueden y salvar sus materias con la mejor calificación posible.

Se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz y lo soba. No quiere admitirlo, de verdad que no, pero se ha acostumbrado a la presencia de Naruto. Así que su ausencia lo abruma.

La casa está demasiado silenciosa comparada con otros días.

Sasuke se pone de pie, dispuesto a ir a su estudio. Intentará pintar de nuevo. Espera que esta vez no tenga que escuchar sobre el hecho de que parece estar dibujando monstruos que han salido de la imaginación de un niño. Traga saliva.

Naruto sigue sin estar. Así que es obvio que tales palabras no van a llegar. El silencio va a ser el único que le susurré al oído sobre lo que no es, ni serán sus pinturas.

Cuando llega a su destino observa la habitación con cierta pesadumbre. Sabe que los colores de la habitación son intensos, recuerda a su madre diciéndole aquello... pero...

(Ellos casi se han ido, uno a uno han abandonado su memoria).

(Pero la sensación de haberlos conocido aún prevalece).

Camina hasta donde hay un poco de masa para modelar. Si bien había ido hasta su estudio para pintar, ver aquella pasta incolora le produce una sensación de tranquilidad. Recuerda, sin querer, que hace años disfrutaba de crear figuras que pretendían representar lo que había a su alrededor. La dejo abandonada cuando descubrió que era mucho más divertido recrear coloridos paisajes.

El azabache coloca un trozo de masilla entre sus manos, la aplasta y la estira, la vuelve círculos y luego cuadrados. Después de unos instantes en los que considera que ya es lo suficientemente maleable comienza a formar un pequeño sol.

Sasuke espera que Naruto pronto esté. Porque cuando él está se pone feliz. Y esa es otra de las cosas que nunca admitirá en voz alta: que la presencia del rubio le alegra.

_**11\. Retorno** _

Naruto está.

Ha llegado en medio de una soleada tarde, junto con un nuevo disco, esta vez es Janis Joplin.

Sasuke hace ademán de correrlo pero al final sale perdedor porque para empezar extraña el ruido en su casa y para terminar (necesita) requiere de la presencia de Naruto para distraerse un poco.

—¿No tienes deberes con los que cumplir? —pregunta Sasuke—. Digo, ya que parece que últimamente eso es más importante que visitarme.

—Ya los he hecho todos. Me esforcé mucho, mi madre me amenazó con no dejarme volver aquí si reprobaba una materia. —Naruto está frunciendo el ceño—. Estás actuando extraño.

El azabache mira a la nada.

¿Acaso estaba celoso de la tarea de Naruto? Maravilloso. Lo único que le faltaba, encelarse de los deberes del rubio.

—Vamos a escuchar ese disco tuyo —dice Sasuke, es lo único que se le ocurre para librarse de la incómoda situación.

—¿Y bailaremos?

—En tus sueños.

—Bueno, estar a tu lado es como uno —responde Naruto.

Sasuke no sabe que decir. Así que sólo calla, esperando que su silencio sea la mejor respuesta.

_**12\. Resignación** _

Naruto hace muecas.

—Sasuke, ¿por qué no intentas sólo pintar en negro y blanco? —pregunta el rubio mientras mira los infructuosos intentos de su empleador por crear arte.

El Uchiha tiene una respuesta para ello, enserio, sólo que en ese instante no encuentra las palabras para articularla.

—¿Por qué no mejor intentas mostrarnos el mundo que ves ahora y que a nosotros nos parece simple y aterrador? Digo, tal vez seas un revolucionario del arte —agrega Naruto entre risitas.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Perdón? ¡Yo sólo intentaba darte consejos!

—Sí, sí —responde Sasuke. Mira su lienzo, desde hace unas horas quiere pintar una rosa roja pero Naruto dice que no le ve forma—. Eres un idiota con momentos de brillantez...

—Tonto.

El azabache sonríe.

**_13\. Solución_ **

Sasuke ha descubierto que el rubio es un precavido a su manera pues éste siempre revisa dos veces que ha cerrado perfectamente la puerta cuando invade su casa y cuando se va lo hace cuatro, además, puede escuchar a lo lejos como da golpes relativamente violentos para comprobar que no hay peligro de que sea forzada desde fuera. Así que se sorprende un tanto cuando Naruto se queda dormido en uno de los sofás que adornan su estudio.

Deja su hacer —una pintura en blanco y negro— y camina hasta quedar a una corta distancia del sillón. Se coloca de cuclillas y contempla la imagen que se le ofrece, le da la impresión de que podría beberla durante días, incluso nutrirse de ella y respirarla. El rubio tiene cierto tipo de belleza que le asombra cada vez que la admira; no sigue ese patrón que los medios insisten en poner en las revistas día con día, no, el encanto de Naruto reside en lo único que es, Sasuke no recuerda haberse encontrado con algo así antes.

Después de unos instantes en los que reflexiona se da cuenta de que lo que considera hermoso de Naruto no es algo físico, es espiritual: es su personalidad.

Algo se agita en el interior de Sasuke.

—Como un terremoto —murmura el Uchiha. Su corazón golpea con fuerza, todas las reparaciones que le hizo a su alma desde el día que Naruto lo destruyó se han ido al carajo. Hay un terremoto que está devastando a su paso, a diestra y siniestra, su psique. Y sabe el nombre de ese maldito terremoto, lo conoce, lo ha visto antes... se llama atracción, se llama... amor.


	5. 14. Inefable & 15. Amor

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que diste sin esperar algo a cambio? ¿Y qué me dices de enamorarte sin miedo a ser lastimado? ¿Has llorando sólo por acompañar a otros en su desgracia o alivio? ¿Has abrazado sólo porque sí? ¿Has sido humano? ¿Has sido persona? ¿Has sido tú?

**Capítulo V**

.

_**14\. Inefable** _

—Decía un científico que somos polvo de estrellas —comenta Sasuke.

—Decía mi madre que somos lo que queremos ser —habla Naruto.

—¿No tiene eso un tinte de imposibilidad impregnado? Cuando era niño anhelaba ser un ave para poder volar como los héroes que salían en la televisión, pero durante la adolescencia llegué a la conclusión de que era imposible. Los humanos nunca tendremos alas.

—¿Y eso detuvo a las personas que inventaron los aviones? No hay que apresurarse cuando de desenlaces se trata. Si no tenemos alas sólo hay que buscar formas diferentes para recorrer el firmamento; cuando dicen que eches a volar la imaginación no lo hacen sólo porque sí. Somos capaces de cerrar los ojos, crear un cielo y nubes, soñar que hay un sol radiante e inventar que tenemos el súper poder de volvernos pájaro y que extendemos las alas para planear. ¿No eres acaso pintor porque puedes mostrar a través de lienzos realidades que otros ni siquiera se atreverían a inventar?

—Se supone que me reconocían porque mis obras manejaban los pigmentos de formas inesperadas. Yo sólo quería mostrar que la vida no es tan gris... ¿no consideras que la situación es irónica? Ahora estoy ciego al color. El mundo que veo...

Naruto mira al hombre que está acostado a su lado. Él no parece tan amargado ante la situación como antes, más bien, luce tranquilo mientras habla de su ceguera.

—Eres un artista que divisa un mundo diferente. Pero, ¿no siempre ha sido así?

—¿El qué? ¿El que cada quien vislumbra un mundo distinto? Supongo que tienes un punto. Cada uno de nosotros somos "nosotros" porque nuestros sueños y formas de enfrentar la vida varían. El mundo es difícil de describir, si le preguntas a un niño de cinco años te hablara de todo lo que le maravilla, por otro lado, si le preguntas a un adulto probablemente suelte una sarta de maldiciones sobre lo podrida que está la sociedad y lo que nos está llevando a la ruina. —Sasuke contempla el cielo con atención. Se encuentra ahí, reposando en el piso, sobre una sábana. Es de noche y Naruto lo ha convencido para que suban a la azotea de su casa para esperar a que sean las doce con quince minutos y ocurra la lluvia de meteoros que anunciaron durante la tarde en las noticias.

—No todos los adultos hablan mierda de su existencia —comenta el rubio con diversión.

—No, no todos... los que dicen cosas bonitas son llamados soñadores. Inmaduros, _ciegos_ —dice Sasuke. Nota que un resplandor recorre el lienzo negro que lleva mirando durante un tiempo y a ese le siguen otros—. Creo que ya ha comenzado.

—Sí... ¿crees que si pido un deseo se cumpla?

Sasuke niega con la cabeza, sin embargo, después de unos minutos susurra un "tal vez". Siente que los ojos le arden, ¿acaso tiene ganas de llorar? Espera que no. No quiere dar una imagen miserable, pues considera que ya sido suficiente con el espectáculo que le ha dado a Naruto las últimas semanas.

Una sonrisa, que asemeja más una mueca, ilumina su rostro. La imagen que sus ojos contemplan le asombra, desde que se encerró en su casa luego del accidente sólo vio objetos descoloridos y desconocidos; su casa, aquella que antes le dio refugio se convirtió en una celda. Desdicha rebosaba en cada cuarto, en cada esquina, ésta retozaba incluso en lugares en los que las partículas de polvo no lograban penetrar. Pero... en ese instante, el lugar más alto de su casa le parece acogedor, le da la sensación de que es como encontrarse con un viejo conocido, uno al que no has visto en mucho tiempo.

Y le asombra.

Porque no solamente es el suelo, también es el cielo el que lo abraza cual amigo que está feliz de que haya regresado a ser el Sasuke que todas las tardes lo admiraba.

Los cometas que recorren la bóveda celeste y a su paso dejan un rastro blanco en aquella lámina negra y estrellada logran conmoverlo. Ha descubierto "la razón" de porque la vida es inefable.

—¿Si pido un deseo se cumplirá? —pregunta Sasuke.

—Definitivamente —responde Naruto con una sonrisa.

**_15\. Amor_ **

Sasuke mira el cuadro en blanco y luego el pincel. El único color que va a utilizar esta vez es el negro. Naruto está sentado sobre un banco, viste una camisa y un pantalón blanco, no lleva calzado ni ningún adorno.

—¿No sería mejor buscar a una chica linda para que sea tu modelo? —Naruto tiene una ceja alzada, parece confundido por el hecho de que el Uchiha le haya pedido que se siente en aquel taburete y se mantenga quieto mientras lo retrata.

—No. La última vez que hice una petición así confundieron mis intenciones. Las mujeres de hoy en día ven demasiadas películas de romance, si me lo preguntas. La persona en cuestión creyó que la quería como modelo por su belleza y no sé qué más.

—¿Si?

—Sí.

Naruto se queda en silencio. Entiende un poco el pensamiento de Sasuke.

—No es tan malo. Me refiero a las películas y las mujeres... tengo la teoría de que de vez en cuando necesitamos historias de amor para no olvidar que algo que no es palpable existe, ¿cuántos no han disputado su existencia? Aunque, no estoy tan de acuerdo con el hecho de que nos quieran dar un patrón sobre lo que es el "amor" —dice el rubio.

—Me sorprendes, Naruto. A primera visto uno diría que no eres nada más que un idiota.

—¡Hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso, bastardo!

Sasuke sonríe de lado.

—Hasta que me aburra.

—¡Tienes una personalidad horrible! Estoy molesto, ¿me escuchas? Molesto. —Naruto hace un mohín y se cruza de brazos.

—Entonces ¿qué decías del amor? —Sasuke no parece ni un poco arrepentido o triste por el "enojo" de Naruto.

—Oh... ya no lo recuerdo, tenía varias cosas en mente pero se me escaparon... lo único que puedo decir por ahora es que el amor se construye. Todos deberíamos de encontrar a alguien y pensar "ah, esta es la persona que he estado buscando" y entonces crear algo genial con ella. Deberíamos de olvidarnos de la idea de que el cariño lo podemos hallar dentro de una lata, prefabricando.

—Entiendo. —Sasuke comienza a pintar.

—¿Será que nos estamos poniendo viejos? —pregunta Naruto, divertido.

—Yo diría que se nos escapa el alma de bohemios.

El rubio suelta unas carcajadas.

—Esa que se supone que tienen todos los artistas... bah.

El Uchiha mira con atención a su modelo. Naruto no se mantiene quieto pero eso no representa mayor problema, después de todo, antes ya ha lidiado con niños que se mueven constantemente. El pincel transita el cuadro. Tiene la sensación de que va a lograr algo maravilloso.

—Yo ya encontré a la persona indicada...

El blondo examina a Sasuke con escepticismo.

—¿En serio?

—Eres tú —responde Sasuke, su voz no titubea, no transmite emoción, parece que habla del clima.

—¿Estás jodiendo?

—No, eso no me queda.

Naruto no sabe qué decir. Agacha la mirada. Una serie de expresiones cruzan su rostro.

—Tienes formas horribles de confesarte. ¿Dónde están mis flores? ¿Mis chocolates? ¿Mi carta donde has escrito cosas vergonzosas?

—¿Tienes corazón de señorita? —Sasuke da señas de estar entretenido con la conversación. Su mano sigue moviéndose con la finalizad de estampar la imagen del otro.

—Vete al carajo. —Naruto le está mostrando el dedo medio al Uchiha.

—¿Me acompañarías?

—Ni de broma —comenta Naruto, ha olvidado su "enojo" y ahora sonríe.

Sasuke le hace una seña al rubio para que se acerque hasta donde está él. Uzumaki hace caso; segundos después ya está al lado del azabache.

—No tengo flores, ni chocolates, mucho menos palabras cursis, así que te regalo un poco de eternidad.

Naruto no tiene reacción de forma instantánea. Pero luego, en algún momento, siente que las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos, ahora entiende porque Sasuke lo quería de modelo. Sus mejillas se humedecen y sus emociones de desbordan pero eso no le importa, la imagen borrosa de él sonriendo y sentado sobre el taburete lo conmociona; Sasuke le dice que le regala un poco de eternidad porque ese boceto de su figura no sufrirá cambios, no envejecerá; el semblante alegre de ese Naruto no se distorsionara. Sasuke le dice que le regala eternidad porque mientras esa pintura viva nadie podrá olvidar que alguien llamado Uzumaki Naruto existió. Resulta un detalle pretencioso del pintor ciego al color, no obstante, lo enternece a un nivel que le asusta.

—A lo mejor si estamos envejeciendo y no es el alma de bohemio la que salé a flote —comenta después de unos minutos el rubio.

—A lo mejor. Hubiera optado por la carta cursi. Es menos vergonzoso que esto.

—Eres Sasuke Uchiha, ¿por qué habrías de hacer las cosas de forma común?

Sasuke suspira. Es consciente de que el cuadro hecho para Naruto significa más que una confesión de amor. También es la prueba de que está dispuesto a renunciar a su pasado y que de ahora en adelante vivirá intentado acostumbrarse a su nueva realidad, a esa que no tiene colores pero que le asombra y le hace sentir cómo un niño frustrado.

— _Mr. Sunshine_ ¿no le parece que hice un trabajo esplendido?

—Tu ego alcanza niveles increíbles..., gracias por su esfuerzo, _Mr. Monster._

La casa, le parece a Sasuke, se siente de nuevo como un refugio. Y la esperanza se filtra en los lugares que nunca fueron tocados por las partículas de polvo, ahora ya no es sólo la azotea la que le reconforta.

"Definitivamente... estoy de vuelta", piensa el Uchiha.


	6. 16. Completo & 17. Natural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Vio salir el sol sobre la cerretera, los rojos llameantes todos convertidos en negro. 'El sol salió como una bomba, como una enorme explosión nuclear', dijo posteriormente (Jonathan I.). '¿Quién había visto un amanecer como ése antes que yo?'." [Extracto del texto del Dr. Sacks]

¿Qué estarías dispuesto a realizar para alcanzar tu felicidad?... En realidad, ¿tienes tu propio concepto de felicidad o te has dedicado a aceptar el que otros te ofrecen?

**Capítulo** **VI**

.

_**16\. Completo** _

Naruto sonríe de lado a lado. Sasuke se dedica a mirar por la ventana del auto; son las cinco con cuarenta minutos de la mañana (¿o madrugada?) y su cantidad de sueño es proporcional a su necesidad de soltarle una patada en el trasero al rubio que está a su lado y luce tan fresco como una lechuga.

—Olvide preguntarlo pero... ¿tienes licencia de conducir?

—Nope —responde Naruto y luego ríe.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke ha olvidado que tiene sueño. Se reincorpora en el asiento y le dedica una mirada aterrada al otro.

—No pongas esa expresión, la razón por la que no tengo licencia es porque deje el curso de manejo antes de que la tramitaran, me parece que gaste el dinero que guarde durante meses en alcohol y por eso abandone. No recuerdo bien, la verdad es que hace un tiempo era un animal fiestero. Cada fin de semana salía a emborracharme hasta desfallecer y tengo lagunas mentales. ¿No tuviste una etapa similar? —Naruto no parece ni un poco avergonzado por la anécdota que acaba de contar.

—No.

—¿En serio? Mierda, Uchiha, ahora entiendo porque tu madre te ama tanto. ¿Siempre fuiste un hijo ejemplar?

Sasuke cierra los ojos por unos instantes. Pronto los abre y asiente.

—Algo así. Para mí madre, mi hermano y yo somos su orgullo. Probablemente hasta ahora, la persona que más me ha amado y elogiado es ella.

—¿Y qué hay de tu padre? —cuestiona Naruto.

—No sé. Él siempre pareció más interesado en el progreso de mi hermano mayor. Dudo que alguna vez yo haya sido motivo de su satisfacción. Cuando anuncie que me dedicaría a la pintura, dio la media vuelta y se fue mientras explicaba mis razones, asumí que aquello era una muestra de rechazo. Dos meses después compre mi propia casa y me independice. Mi madre suele ir a visitarme así que no tengo necesidad de regresar al lugar que me vio crecer, por lo tanto...

—¿No has tenido contacto con él en años?

—No. No es que tenga resentimiento. Es sólo que... su mirada de desprecio o decepción sería algo que nunca podría soportar. Mi padre siempre fue alguien admirable para mí.

—Tú también eres admirable. —Naruto aparta su atención del camino por unos instantes para dedicarle un gesto alegre a Sasuke.

—Viniendo de ti no me hace muy feliz —comenta Uchiha mientras sonríe burlón.

—¡Eres de lo peor cuando te lo propones, bastardo! —Naruto gruñe.

—Es broma. —Sasuke medita sobre el hecho de que el rubio no es la persona más brillante del mundo, sin embargo, lo considera sorprendente pues siempre parece tener las palabras correctas o las respuestas a sus dilemas.

—Es broma, sí claro. Eres un pesado. Lo único bueno de ti es tu rostro. —La frente de Naruto está arrugada por el disgusto.

—Oh... ¿así que reconoces que soy guapo? Bueno, ¿para qué pregunto? Es obvio que lo haces. _No estás ciego_ —dice Sasuke.

Uzumaki quiere que lo trague la tierra. ¿Por qué diablos agregó lo último? ¡No era necesario! Un fuerte sonrojo tiñe sus mejillas y su frente ahora está lisa. El enojo ha sido sustituido por la vergüenza.

—Retiro mis palabras.

—Cobarde.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

—Que no aceptas que te parezco guapo. —Sasuke tiene una sonrisa petulante.

—Bien, bien, bien, eres guapo, súper sexy, cualquier modelo se te queda corto ¿contento?

Uchiha asiente. Luego regresa su atención al paisaje que le ofrece el camino.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú sólo espera —responde Naruto. Su alegría vuelve para iluminar su rostro de esa manera que tanto encanta a Sasuke.

—¿Esto no es un secuestro?

—Nah, relájate. Nadie en su sano juicio raptaría a un idiota.

—El idiota llamándome idiota. Qué irónico.

El rubio suelta una carcajada. Recuerda de repente que cuando era más joven los insultos lograban ponerlo como fiera. Probablemente su personalidad se fue suavizando desde que empezó a estudiar arte.

—Hay niveles, tú me superas en cuando a idiotez, Uchiha.

Sasuke está a punto de replicar pero se calla al ver que Naruto, en vez de seguir por la carretera, se sale de ésta y toma un camino empedrado que tiene pinta de no haber sido usado en años.

Rechista. De nuevo tiene ganas de preguntar sobre cuál es su destino pero le desagrada la idea de recibir la misma respuesta.

Después de un rato Naruto suelta un ruido de sorpresa y complacencia.

—¡Llegamos! Sólo tenemos que caminar unos cuantos metros —dice Naruto. Enseguida apaga el auto, saca las llaves del cilindro de ignición y salé del auto. Cierra la puerta y espera a que Sasuke haga lo mismo.

Cuando ambos están listos, Uzumaki toma la delantera para guiar al otro, camina a paso lento pero seguro. Prontamente se detiene al borde de un acantilado. A lo lejos se ven las oscuras figuras de árboles y montañas.

Sasuke para al mismo tiempo que Naruto y se queda en silencio. No es el paisaje lo que lo asombra, sino el ruido de los cientos de pájaros que cantan al alba. Inevitablemente, rememora aquel día en el que conoció a la persona que ahora está parada a su lado, en aquel momento, piensa, también se escuchaba a las aves trinar. La diferencia es que ahora él no está en medio de un ataque de ira.

—Vine aquí hace unos años, mi padre me trajo —explica Naruto.

—¿Es tu lugar especial o algo así de cursi?

—Nah, no tienes tanta suerte como para que te muestre mis lugares favoritos.

—¿Y entonces? —pregunta Sasuke, claramente interesado en la razón por la cual fue despertado a las cuatro de la mañana y arrastrado hasta ese lugar.

Naruto señala con la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Uchiha alza una ceja; opta por mirar a donde se le ha indicado. Al paso de los minutos comienza a exasperarse y por tanto se halla a punto de quejarse.

No obstante, algo impresionante sucede.

Es el amanecer. El sol asomándose para iluminar tímidamente una parte del cielo. No puede apartar su vista a pesar de que los ojos le pican.

(Otra explosión nuclear. Pero ahora puede soportarla porque ya ha pasado por diferentes catástrofes. Ha aprendido a cuidarse y proteger su alma de ellas).

Los finos vellos de sus brazos se erizan. Un nudo en su garganta le impide expresar su sorpresa. Nunca antes había visto algo así. No es la alborada a la que se encuentra acostumbrado. Nota por primera vez que ahora todo le parece más detallado. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo.

—Parece un cuadro abstracto —murmura Sasuke, intentando que su voz no se quiebre.

—¿Podrías pintarlo? —Naruto tiene una sonrisa en su rostro—. Porque para mí no es más que un bonito paisaje.

Sasuke asiente.

—Y el cuadro se llamara Naruto.

El aludido hace una expresión de desconcierto.

—Eres un raro.

—Mira quien lo dice.

Naruto siente que ahora todo marchara correctamente pues Sasuke se ve relajado y complacido.

_**17\. Natural** _

Sasuke hace un ruidillo con la boca.

Naruto lo voltea a ver, hastiado.

—¿Qué?

—Estaba pensando que no has respondido a mi confesión —expone Sasuke—. Sólo te pusiste todo emocional.

—¿Tengo que decir lo que siento en voz alta? —Uzumaki cierra los ojos, frunce su ceño y cruza los brazos.

—Por supuesto que sí, imbécil.

El silencio inunda la habitación.

Naruto se siente incapaz de articular palabra aunque lo intente, así que en algún momento opta por acercarse a Sasuke y abrazarlo, lo hace con ternura, con delicadeza y esmero. En medio del acto tan íntimo reúne la valentía para decir algo, esperando no sonar patético.

—Vamos a divertirnos mucho. Vamos a bailar, a correr bajo la lluvia, a llorar o reír cuando veamos una película, a pintar cosas absurdas, a comer pasteles, a cantar...

Sasuke escucha con atención las palabras del rubio mientras se pierde en el calor que le proporciona el abrazo.

—Vamos a querernos mucho —finaliza Naruto.

Sasuke no responde, a cambio, rodea la cintura de Naruto; se da el lujo de sonreír y pensar su felicidad tiene nombre y se encuentra entre sus brazos.

Esta vez, Naruto no es un desastre natural sino una maravilla.


	7. 18. Regreso & 19. Culminación

La última pregunta es: ¿cuántas formas de decir te amo sin palabras conoces?

La última tarea es: busca gente que te haga feliz. Busca cosas que te hagan feliz. No importa cuánto tiempo te tome.

**Capítulo VII**

.

_**18\. Regreso** _

Sasuke le ha solicitado a Naruto que posé una vez más para él. Sin embargo, esta vez quiere que lo haga con el pecho descubierto. Al rubio no le toma mucho tiempo aceptar, después de todo no es la primera vez que se lo piden. Agarra las orillas de su camisa, la pasa por sus brazos y cabeza y enseguida se deshace de ella al dejarla caer en el suelo. La mirada atenta de Sasuke logra avergonzarlo, así que pronto sus pómulos se ven adornados por un color rosado.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —inquiere el rubio. Se siente estúpido porque es la primera vez que el escrutinio de alguien lo pone tan ansioso.

—Tu torso es bonito —dice Sasuke para justificar su actitud.

—Gracias, supongo.

Uchiha siente ante la respuesta, prepara el lienzo y las pinturas. Pronto acerca un banco a Naruto para que se siente. El rubio suelta un suspiró y se acomoda en el lugar que se le ha ofrecido.

Sasuke, por su parte, se remueve inquieto. La piel humana le había parecido extraña después de su accidente pues su color le recordaba al de las estatuas. Pero ahora que prácticamente no tiene memorias de aquellos días en los que vio la vida esbozada en luminosas tonalidades, su cuerpo tiembla a causa del deseo pues Naruto despierta un instinto en él que creyó muerto. Naruto y su bonito torso, Naruto con su bonito cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo estira sus manos y con ellas recorre los hombros del rubio, siente como éste se tensa bajo su toque.

—¿Sasuke? —pregunta Naruto.

—Naruto —susurra Sasuke—. Se han ido totalmente.

Uzumaki sabe a lo que se refiere el Uchiha; lo único que se le ocurre hacer para consolarlo es sonreír.

—Pero yo estoy aquí.

—Lo estás. Siempre estás.

Naruto asiente.

Sasuke inclina su cuerpo y enseguida une sus labios con los del rubio. Entonces piensa que no necesita de los colores si puede tener a Naruto a su lado toda la vida, que volvería a pasar por la misma experiencia sólo para conocer de nuevo a la persona que ahora está sentada en un banco en medio de su casa, a la persona que le ha enseñado que la vida es más que un conjunto de recuerdos y que a veces se trata de nuevas experiencias y mucha esperanza.

Naruto pone sus manos encima de las de Sasuke. Y luego suelta una risa en medio del beso.

Sasuke se aleja, apenado por su impulsividad, se pregunta a sí mismo si su repentina preocupación por cometer cualquier error se debe a que es la primera vez que ha caído enserio en el amor. Su intento por romper totalmente con el contacto no llega muy lejos pues Naruto acaba con la distancia que los separa en un instante al unir de nuevo sus labios.

**_19\. Culminación_ **

Sasuke le da la espalda a Naruto para poner el disco del día. Una vez que lo coloca retorna a donde está el otro y suspira pues nota que el rubio cabecea, los bonitos ojos del chico se cierran de forma intermitente y su postura se vuelve tensa cada que cae en cuenta de que está a punto de dormirse.

—Naruto, vamos a que duermas. Después podemos poner el disco.

—¿Eh...? Sasuke, no tengo tanto sueño.

—Claro que lo tienes, joder. ¿De nuevo has tenido mucha tarea?

Naruto asiente y se talla los ojos. Está a punto de acostarse a lo largo y ancho del sillón pero es detenido por Sasuke, que lo toma de la mano y lo jala para que se ponga de pie.

—¿Sasuke...?

—Vamos a mi habitación, puedes dormir en mi cama.

—¿No te molesta? —pregunta Naruto verdaderamente curioso.

—No si eres tú.

—¡Oh, dios! Basta, harás que me sonroje.

—Al parecer no tienes tanto sueño, no si tienes energía para andar molestando, rubio idiota.

—Pff. Eres un delicado. —Naruto bosteza, realmente tiene sueño y no es muy consciente de lo que ocurre a su alrededor. Sólo reacciona cuando es lanzado a una enorme cama y su cuerpo agradece por ello—. Cómodooooo... ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo? —pregunta, aunque tiene la impresión de que será ignorado.

—Lo haré —dice Sasuke mientras se tira a un lado de un Naruto muy sorprendido, al que prontamente envuelve en un abrazo.

Naruto se relaja al instante; se remueve lo suficiente como para poder hundir su cara en el pecho de Sasuke, en medio del silencio escucha los latidos del corazón ajeno; y los compara con una canción de cuna. Tum, tum, tum, resuena en sus oídos. Tum, tum, tum, pronto se queda dormido.

Sasuke hunde sus dedos en el rubio cabello del joven hombre que descansa entre sus brazos y sonríe discretamente al verlo descansar.

Reflexiona sobre el hecho de que a lo largo de su vida ha permitido que otros tengan acceso a su cuerpo, que lo toquen, incluso que lo dañen y lo contaminen... pero, sin ninguna duda, ésta es la primera vez que le abre las puertas de su alma a un desconocido muy conocido. No puede hacerse de la vista gorda e ignorar que desea que Naruto haga de ella, de su alma, su hogar; espera que la mire, que la admire, que la halague y le comenté largamente sobre todo lo que le gusta de ella. Que no piense que su interior es horrible, que no quiera redecorarlo.

Le ha dado acceso al rubio a la parte más íntima de su ser. Esa es su más grande manifestación de amor.

Siente que las lágrimas se agolpan en la punta de sus ojos. Se regaña a sí mismo por ponerse tan sensible y luego suspira. No puede evitar que un ligero sollozo salga a la par del aire que minutos antes lleno sus pulmones. Abraza con más firmeza a Naruto en un mero acto reflejo pues necesita consolarse y mantenerse calmo para no despertar al otro.

Mueve su cabeza lo suficiente como para vislumbrar el cabello de Naruto; no sabe de qué color es; tampoco sabe de qué color es su ropa; ni entiende del color de sus ojos. Ya no recuerda a los colores pues hace mucho se despidió de aquellos compañeros. Lo único que sabe con certeza es que la textura del cabello de Naruto le gusta, que le agrada el brillo de sus ojos y se encanta todos los días con el aroma que desprende su cuerpo y su ropa.

Es que ya no había colores, ni memorias acerca de ellos. Pero había luz, había sombras, había ruido, había olores, había música, había alegría...

Y había un Sasuke Uchiha con un cartel de bienvenida en el corazón para un Naruto Uzumaki que miraría la palabra con alegría y diría alegremente: "estoy en casa".


	8. Notas de la autora

Notas de la autora, escritas originalmente en 2017:

Mi corazón late como loco. Estoy tan, wao, no sé, no puedo describirlo. Cuando acabe de escribir y editar pensé que el final era lo más cercano a lo que tenía en mente. A veces lamento no tener más capacidad para expresar mis ideas. Espero seguir mejorando.

Algunas personas me decían que el título no es muy lindo, hahaha, concuerdo con ello. No lo es. Pero fue lo que ideo mi yo de dieciocho años. Estoy a punto de cumplir veinte, mi punto de vista ha evolucionado, así que puedo entender la perspectiva de que es algo curioso y poco atractivo para cierto publico pero les comentaré que lo deje porque pensé que la adolescente de dieciocho años que alguna vez fui quiso llamar esta historia así por alguna razón.

Tuve tantas inquietudes a esa edad. Tanta depresión, pero tanta fe en la vida. Tanta necesidad de salir adelante. El resumen de toda mi porquería es ésto.

Espero que esto les haya ayudado aunque sea un poco. Para que descubran más sobre ustedes y sobre los otros.

Gracias por haber leído, por haber comentado, por seguirme hasta el final.

¡Mis mejores deseos para ustedes!

Cuídense.


End file.
